The Year of Insanity and Perverty Insinuations
by Spicy-obsession
Summary: DISCONTINUED SRY Attention: This is not my first fanfic. Read, review, and enjoy. Ginny swears off guys for the year! What will happen when the boys Harry and someone else of Hogwarts get wind of this? Insanity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

The Year of Promises, Insanity, and Perverty Insinuations

Disclaimer: I do not own HP (dammit!). I do not own anything but the plot and random characters I made up to move the story along, okay? Sheesh, what a crowd… But I DO own potatoes so just try me.

Summary thingy-bobber: Ginny (a sixth year), is fed up with the sexist pigs (boys) at her school and swears them off for the year! Problem: Is it her imagination or did Draco just get hotter? Hilarity ensues!

Things to state: The war is non-existent in my story though Draco is still bad and stuff. To you, Ginny will seem very OOC but if you don't like it then don't read it. shrugs

A/N: Things in italics are thoughts. DUH!

* * *

Chappie One

"Come on, Gin, stop dawdling and help me find us some seats!"

Ginny Weasley turned around to sigh at her "alleged" best friend, Georgia Flannery.

"Talking to friends doesn't count as dawdling, dearie, and fix your hair grip. Some of your fringe is spilling out."

Georgia messily pinned her fringe back in place.

"But you're taking too long and I NEED you to help me. I'm helpless about finding things, you know," Georgia huffed. She then puckered her face and stuck out her lower lip.

Ginny sighed again and turned to long time friend, Harry, and apologized, "Sorry, Harry. My comrade is in NEED of my assistance and I'm afraid I'll be going now. Talk to you later."

As Georgia and she strode the halls of the train, Ginny felt her thoughts wander. _I wonder how I'll fare this year. It's going to be no easy task keeping up that promise I made. Hopefully nobody in particular will make any advances. _

"Gin! I found an empty compartment! Without your help I might add!"

She snapped out of her reverie and glanced at her friend, who was making flamboyant hand gestures to an, oh my gosh, empty compartment.

"Gia, I thought all I needed to do was be your escort. Oh well, now that my job here is done, you can sit here and I'll look for my brother."

And here in this paragraph, Georgia blushed furiously and said hastily, "That's okay, I'll go with you. We can just look again if this compartment's taken anyway."

Ginny just shook her head and chuckled out loud. Georgia was so hopelessly infatuated with her brother. _It would be sweet were the admiree not my brother. I've no idea what she sees in him._

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go now," Ginny replied and clapped her buddy on the back. And they began the search of their friends.

Two scuffles, one argument, and 13 minutes later, they happened upon Ron, Hermione, and Harry in a compartment near the front of the train. The Trio had been discussing what each of them did with their families for summer vacation but of course Harry didn't comment but simply listened.

Ginny came in, with Georgia trailing behind.

"Hey Gin," replied Harry, who she then sat beside while Georgia resigned herself to sit next to Hermione.

"Damn, I'm hungry. I wish the sweets cart would hurry it up," Ron pouted. Hermione shot him a disapproving look before listening to the ongoing conversation once more.

"I hear the Bouncing Ferret's Head Boy now," Ginny commented.

"I know," Harry replied dully.

"I suppose we'll have to be careful now lest we unleash his holy wrath upon us. What a year this'll be!"

"Well this year I'm taking a stand! No more taking crap from Ferret Boy! Next time he's being smart, I'll burn his sorry arse!" Ron cried enthusiastically. To prove his point he stood up and punched his fist into the air. "Gah, I'm so hungry though..." and he slid back into his seat again, clutching his stomach which was growling rather loudly now.

"You had better not do anything as rash as that," Hermione tutted. "Otherwise Malfoy will give you detention faster than you can stuff a pumpkin pasty in your mouth." She then pulled out a large novel out of her bag and began to read. Ron stared.

"What kind of crazy bonker reads that big a book?"

"Very smart crazy bonkers. Something that you're not, Ronnie," Hermione replied icily. Ginny stifled a snicker. Ron, looking unabashed, shrugged and continued to clutch his very loud digestive organ.

"That food cart had better hurry it up. Otherwise the noise will deafen us," Harry said adamantly. Ron nodded sheepishly.

"Say, Herm? What book are you reading anyway?" Ginny asked.

"_The Da Vinci Code_ by Dan Brown. A good read for when you're bored." The brunette answered. She smiled fondly at her book before reading again. "Ronnie" snorted.

"I can think of 10 better ways to waste my time rather than read a novel. It's not even a small one, either. Honestly, what's wrong with you, Herm?"

"Just because you have the intelligence range of a gnome doesn't mean everyone else does. Oh wait, even gnomes are smarter then you," Ginny replied nastily. Georgia shot her a reproving look and the petite one just rolled her eyes. Harry clapped his hand to his mouth to suppress a chortle.

"Oh come on, you lot, why is everyone coming down on me today?" Ron groaned.

"Georgia isn't. You'll have to thank her. With a kiss…?" Gin let it hang. Gia's face went bright red again and Harry unleashed a hearty guffaw. Hermione chuckled shamelessly.

No surprise to any of you lot, Ron made a face and blurted, "Eww, why would I kiss Gia? That's like kissing Ginny!"

Hermione leaned over and whacked him on the forehead, Ginny shot Gia a sympathetic look, and Harry widened his eyes at Ron's immaturiosity. Gia bowed her head and made not a peep.

"Oh see what you did this time, idiot! Can you be anymore thick!" Hermione's face was pink with suppressed rage. "Argh, you're so lucky I'm friends with you!"

"See? Again with the Ron bashing! When am I going to get a break!"

"Not as long as you keep getting stupider by the year!"

"I am not!"

"You'll drive anybody to insanity!"

"Then why are you all still here!"

"Because we don't know!"

"Oy! Shut up you guys! Everyone can probably hear you 2 carts away!" (Note: By carts, I mean train carts, okay?) Harry shouted. Ginny, by now, had already tuned them out and was pondering on other things. Gia looked on meekly. Hermione and Ron were standing up, panting heavily, and eyes ablaze. They both glared at each other and sat down cautiously.

_Really now, it's the same thing year after year. Always arguing, gah. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they both fancy each other. …BAH! What a preposterous idea! _

"Can't we all just get along?"

Everyone turned to face Gia, who was finally saying something in this chapter instead of just being there.

Something in Harry's mind clicked.

"Wait, Malfoy's Head Boy isn't he? Then...that means...he'll be making rounds on this train right now! Everybody calm down!" Harry realized with horror.

"Right you are, Potter," sneered a voice, and everyone whipped their heads towards the door.

* * *

I'm done for now! I hope you guys like it! On to Chap. 2 then shall we?

P.S. I know, I know, it's short but hey that's me! So get over it!


	2. Chapter 2

The Year of Promises, Insanity, and Perverty Insinuations

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a piece of clump compared to J.K. I love you Rowling! Okay, I'm done now.

A/N: My head hurts right now so I apologize for any typosies I will make in the terribly near future. Also, people need to figure out the thought processes for themselves. I'm too lazy for that!

Chappie 2

* * *

Ginny openly groaned as Malfoy and his cronnies swept their eyes across the room. _Hmph. Quite a crowd. Must be my lucky day. Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, a Halfblood, and-what's this? Ah yes, the Weaslette. Oh, this is going to be good._

Harry and Ron stood up, hands dug into their pockets, fisting something. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said quietly.

"Exactly what you had said before, Potter. I'm making rounds on the train. That is, after all, what I'm supposed to do when one's Head Boy correct? Of course, you wouldn't know since…" And Draco let it hang. Ron balled his fists tighter.

"Being Head Boy would ruin anyone's fun. Who'd want to patrol the halls every night when you could be doing something else worthwhile?" Ron shot back. Hermione clicked her mouth (I don't know, just go with it) and huffed.

"But imagine the _pleasure_, the _ecstasy_ of having the power to dock off points just because his arch nemesis is looking at him the wrong way," Malfoy _purred_ (!).

Ginny made a face and poked her tongue out. "Sounds like Malfoy's getting turned on by his position of being Big Head Boy. Perhaps that's why his goons are present, just in case he needs to _relieve_ some of his stress...?"

Ron and Harry guffawed heartily and Georgia glanced at her incredulously while Hermione mouthed "Bad Ginny!" but there _was _a certain twinkle in her eyes. Draco, on the contraire, simply stared through the Weaslette as if she weren't there.

"Touché," he said, "Weaslette grew a sharp tongue over the summer. Maybe we should try out _how _sharp...?"

Ginny grew quite red in the face, calmed down, and replied curtly, "You're one to talk, Malfoy."

_Crap. What a retarded comeback. _

Malfoy showed no signs of laughing at her comment and instead, simply arched a brow.

"Tsk, tsk, such manners, Weaslette. I'd advise you to be more careful in the future. I just might not be feeling as generous as I am today. Let's go, shall we?" He and goons then slid through the compartment door, cloaks billowing softly behind them.

Harry and Ron sat back down and Georgia shivered and the room wasn't very cold.

"That stupid, overbearing bastard. I swear, he's gonna get his just rewards VERY soon," Ron cried.

"Just ignore him. Couldn't you tell? He was _dying _for attention," Hermione stated.

"I certainly won't ignore him when he starts insulting my friends," Harry said darkly.

"Gin, he sounded serious. I'd try to be more careful," Gia said worriedly.

But Ginny wasn't listening. Still trying to shake off the triumphant feelings of ousting Malfoy, she wanted to insult him some more SO...she did a stupid thing. VERY STUPID THING.

She swiftly walked out of the compartment door and whirled around to see Malfoy still ambling (in her opinion) down the hallway. And she shouted the following: **"Go ahead and try, Ferret! I always like a challenge!"**

There were horrified little gasps coming from the door but Ginny was still too adrenalized (haha, I made that word up) to realize how stupid she was as to retort that. The Ferret Boy froze. And slowly turned around. He had an evil smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He marched up to Ginny, towering over her. She jutted out her chin and looked up defiantly at the horrible boy. _Crap, he really does look rather imposing up close. _

He leaned down until his hair brushed against hers, looking her dead in the eyes.

"We'll see then, won't we…?" he murmured, and strode back to his cronnies, where they continued walking in the opposite direction.

Shortly thereafter, Ginny realized that she had been holding her breath during that tense moment and quickly released a sigh. An eerie feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach and her breathing quickened. She spun back to the compartment, trying to forget what happened and hoped that none of the others heard their brief conversation.

"Ginny!" they cried the first thing she came back. "Why the hell did you say that!" was the second thing they said.

"Are you utterly out of your mind!"

"Do you have any idea what kind of dog-poo you got yourself into?"

"Hey! Dog excrement makes very good fertilizer!"

"That's not the point, Herm! Jeez, where do you come up with this trivia!"

"Oh no! Do _not _get me started again, poo-head!"

"Oh! There you go saying POO-HEAD! Smart people don't say poo-head! So ha!"

"Ah ha! You're saying I'm smart! Nyah!"

"Guys, get back to the point of interrogating Ginny! Ginny! How can you say something like that!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THEIR YAPS!" Ginny's voice was hoarse from attempting to shout over the bickering group. They all shut up abruptly. Hermione and Ron stopped arguing, Harry stopped _trying_ to break them up, and Georgia, for some reason, was _cowering _in a corner. You guys, normally she isn't like this, but she absolutely hates confrontations and her brain goes smushy when she's around Ron-boy. I apologize for her behavior. Now, back to the story.

The petite one roved eyes about the compartment, looking like a rabid dog at the moment. Everybody else seemed to think so too as they slowly backed away from the crazy girlie.

"I need some air," Ginny stated, and marched out the door.

_ARGH! What was I thinking! Stupid Ginny! I'm such a idiot! Why did I have to go open my big mouth! _

Her stomping march evolved into fast walking, which changed to a light sprint down the hallway, not stopping, until she ran into a body, which was attached to a pair of strong arms that grabbed her, which Ginny didn't see because she had her eyes closed while she was running I have no idea why she did that so don't ask _sohelpmegod_. Ginny looked up to see who had so RUDELY "attacked" her and immediately regretted it upon seeing who it was.

"Shit," she muttered.

"My sentiments exactly every time I happen to see you," answered Malfoy. He was smirking his smirkiest and Ginny longed to punch him just ONCE.

"Go away," she mumbled, "go disappear with your goonies and hopefully I won't ever see you again." Upon looking down, she noticed at lightning speed that the Brat's hands were gripping her upper arms and their bodies were too close for comfort. Blondie seemed to notice the same thing and one millisecond later, they sprang apart like two springing thingies, eyeing each other with utmost suspicion.

"This never happened," Ginny said VERY SLOWLY, backing away.

"Likewise, Weaslette," Malfoy replied, also backing away.

They stared at each other.

"…"

_ARGH! Too. Much. Silence! Someone start talking Please! _

"Uh…BYE!" said Ginny, loudly and sprinted off, past Malfoy, towards a random direction with the boy looking at her incredulously.

_She is one hell of a maniac. _Draco then dusted off his robes, sniffed in a snobby way like all snobs sniff, and strode off the opposite way.

Meanwhile, Georgia had gone looking for the maniacal redhead, crying, "Gin! I think you're thinking time is OOVVEERR! It's unbearable sitting in there without you! Where the heck are you Gin-girl!"

"BOOGA-BOOGA-OOGA!"

"EEEKKK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Gin-girl" slapped her knees repeatedly from laughing so hard, and Gia was hitting Ginny non-lethally. Apparently Gin-girl needed some stress release and had hid behind one of the empty compartments when she heard Gia calling for her. Whereupon nearing the empty compartment, the crazie proceeded to make weird noises in order to see Gia's face light up with fright. Hahahaha.

"ARGH! Ginny, you're so evil!"

(Between fits of laughter) "Ah-haha-sorry-haha-I-honk/snort-couldn't-ha-help-heehee-it! Buahahahaha!"

"Ginny, you are seriously in need of medical attention. Let us be off to Mungo's!"

"Mungos, mungy's, mangoes…lalala!"

SLAP!

"…thanks, Gia."

"Welcome, crazie."

After Ginny's "medical treatment", the two pranced back to the Trio's compartment, to find Herm and Ron bickering again and Harry sadly shaking his head and laughing at the same time.

"-you're so insufferable!"

"You act like such a know-it-all!"

(Gasp) "I thought we already made that clear, RON!"

"Obviously I forgot! Please, do tell!"

"I don't want to if you're just going to forget again every single time!"

"God! What is with the RON-BASHING?"

"We have good reason to bash you!"

"Give me three good reasons why!"

"HMM! Let's see! Point one: You lack any trace of common sense! Point two: You have the emotional range of a teaspoon! Point three: You have the thickest head known to man! Shall I go on!"

"…you have bushy hair!"

"Oh please, Ron, stop acting so immature! ARGH! I'm tired of this argument!"

Hermione flung herself into a seat and crossed her arms crossly. (I know, OOC, but who cares?) Ron sat back down and blew a strand of hair from his eyes. Harry looked at Gia and Gin, who had been standing at the doorway, immobilized by the vicious verbal banter that just occurred.

"Hullo," Harry said tiredly. "Satisfied with your promenading?"

"Er, Yup!" Ginny said happily. She glanced at the heavily breathing people. "Still at it?"

"I don't understand," Harry said sadly. "Year after year, why can't they converse in peace for more than 5 minutes?"

"Ya know what, guys? I'm tired," yawned Gia. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we reach Hogwarts." The wispy-haired blonde then sat down next to Ron (hee), pulled up her knees, and closed her eyes. Hermione began to yawn.

"Napping doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Good night, all." Then she tucked her head beneath her arms and started nodding. Ron's stomach growled one more time, and he rose quickly. (poor Gia)

"Okay, I'm going to look for the food cart. I cannot stand it anymore. I will STARVE. Be back in a while." He walked out of the compartment, leaving Harry and Ginny to talk about things.

They both sat down across from each other, the only noise being the steady rhythm of the train.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm bored."

"…me too."

SNORE!

The silent two nearly jumped at the sudden noise, but glanced at the guilty one and almost snorted with laughter. Hermione was making the obscene noise. Harry and Ginny carefully avoided looking at each other.

"You know, I really think Herm likes Ron, whether she'll admit it or not."

Ginny chuckled softly. "I don't think Ron even _realizes_ he himself likes Herm."

"Maybe we'll just have to play matchmaker then, hmm?"

"Haha, like they'll let us. You know how Herm is with her priorities, especially school."

"Like you're one to talk, Gin."

"No actually, at the beginning of the year, I decided to swear off boys."

Harry nearly choked upon hearing such news and looked at Ginny like she was beyond insane. "Swear off boys?"

"Yep," Gin said proudly. "And I think I can do it, too."

The Boy mussed up his hair. "That's quite a challenge."

She laughed quietly. "Oh really? It's not like I don't have any _real _temptations to make me fail."

"Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, there are plenty of good-looking guys here at Hogwarts. And I'm not even including myself."

"Oh please, the prospects here are _pathetic. _And I'm not even including you."

Harry put a hand to his heart. "Ah, shot down by love!"

Ginny reached over and lightly punched his arm. "Cheer up. It's only for a year. Then you can come over to our house and attempt to win me over. Provided that you manage to pass the booby traps my brothers will set."

"Haha, I'll be dead before I even reach the front door."

"Hahaha."

The two friends shared a good laugh without any intrusions while the train still chugged along. _Hmm. It won't be long before we get to Hogwarts. Huh! It's been such a long time since I could just talk and laugh so carelessly. And now that I don't like Harry anymore, I can talk to him without being embarrassed. …I've changed a lot. Now all I do is focus on my studies. Heh. I say it like it's a bad thing. _

Ginny smiled outwardly at her thoughts not noticing a certain dark-haired boy observing her curiously. _Ginny's changed a lot. She's more serious, no matter how silly she acts. And now she had to go make that promise. How am I going to tell her now?_

The redhead flashed Harry a small smile when she caught him looking at her. _She's crazy. And hyper. And smart. And kind of…? Wait a minute! What the heck am I doing! I am not thinking that Ginny's cute. Well, she's not pretty, but she certainly is cute, at the least. Argh! Stop that idiot! You're going to get yourself killed! By Ron, no less!_

Harry began to smack himself on the forehead, while Ginny looked on curiously.

"What are you doing to yourself?"

"Ask me no questions and you will receive no answers," evaded Harry.

"You seriously need more help than I do."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you're hitting yourself on the head and making strange faces."

"So? People can do that if they want to. Doesn't mean that we're crazy."

"Okay then. To each his own."

"You still won't believe will you?"

"Not at all."

"Never mind."

"You do that."

"AH-HA!"

Ginny and Harry's blood pressure nearly skyrocketed as they glared at Ron, who happily had a pumpkin pasty in his mouth and his pockets bulged with sweets. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I presume you found the food cart...?"

"Oh yeah," garbled Ron, who plopped himself next to the sleeping Hermione, who was startled out her brief slumber. She glanced sleepily at Ron.

"Maybe you'll shut up now that you've got your food.."

"Just go back to sleep."

"Okie-dokie..."

Ginny yawned at this time. "Ya know, a nap sounds really nice right now. I'm gonna crash too. 'Night all even though it isn't night yet."

She then tilted her head back and drifted off in plethora of swirling thought thingies while Ron and Harry discussed boy things.

* * *

A/N: Whew! How exhausting! Normally, I don't type that long, but I felt inspired so there! The next exciting extension coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Year of Insanity and Perverty Insinuations**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Yes, yes, don't make Rowling mad, I know…grumblegrumble. 

**A/N:** Finally! After a long absence I have returned to bring light into the world. Well, the computer's fixed and I can start typing again! The thing is, after this chapter, I'm off to Chopsticks-a-gogo-land! (China) That means…no chapter four until AUGUST! Well, the middle of August… But-! I have a SURPRISE for you guys once school starts back…hehehe…you gotta wait 'til then!

**Replies:** I know, I get to reply to people! EEK! Anyway, on with it.

LigHT: Well…I DID put this story in the D/G section…

Crying Doves: Um, can you people tell when I'm misspelling on purpose? Honestly, I'm not THAT dumb. And also, sometimes the best part of reading a story is figuring out the plot. You know, stories that make you THINK…though I highly doubt mine will require any thinking, hehe.

Mystisch: Touché. I concede to your logic.

**Another A/N:** Okay, as a memo, I tend to skip some scenes, (i.e. the boring ones), and to anyone who don't likey that: read another story. Welp, I'm done now.

Let's get this started!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"…and now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore' eyes twinkled at the fresh young faces in the Hall as the food appeared before them. He saw many familiar faces too, and unfortunately, many relations never resolved as seen by the heavy wave of tension between the red and green table. Some things will never change. 

Ron gazed in awe at the food.

"Oh my God, I'm in heaven!" he cried, diving headfirst into the chow. Ginny politely nibbled at hers while Harry ate just as ravenous. Hermione, the oh-so-sophisticated one, rolled her eyes.

"Ron, didn't you JUST stuff your mouth with sweets not an hour before?"

"Mmphh, hmmph, yargh, soh?" spilled out Ron, revealing the contents of his mouth, which, if I wrote out, would put this story in the NC-17 section. Ginny, unluckily looking at his direction contorted her face in disgust. Herm sadly shook her head.

"That doesn't even deserve a response," said Ginny. She resumed picking at her soup. Harry paused long enough to look around the dining hall. He scowled. Herm looked over.

"Now what?"

His fork pointed to a silver and green clad table. "Look at Malfoy and his goons, all whispering and plotting."

Ron looked up long enough to have a moment of silence w/ Harry and Hermione as they glared at Slytherin. Ginny sighed loudly. Muttering absently and to no one in particular, she mumbled, "They're not all _that _bad…"

CLANG!

Ron had dropped his spoon to put a hand against the small one's head. "Have you caught something?" his voice all seriouslike. Harry and Hermione looked at her just as worriedly. The redheaded girl gaped and swatted his hand away.

"I am _fine_," she said through gritted teeth. "And it is true. Not everyone in Slytherin is a slimy git."

Harry and Ron snorted. "Yeah right. If not everyone, then 99.9 is."

And to top it off, even Hermione looked like she agreed with them. Ginny gaped again.

"Please don't tell me," she began slowly, "that _you_ agree with the buffoons. That is such a stupid misconception almost all Gryffindors have!"

"Is not! Only _you _don't agree!" Ron piped up.

"Argh! That's exactly what I meant! You're such an idiot!"

"Ron's not that dumb," Harry put in, "after all, he is true about Malfoy being a pompous ass."

"That's not the point!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air.

"Argh!" she cried out in frustration, "I give up!" And she then proceeded to chug lots of foods stuff into her mouth at a frightening speed.

"Err, Ginny?" Ron tentatively asked.

"What!" She turned to face him, giving Ron a full blast of her glare.

"Never mind," he shrugged. She started banging her head against the table. The Trio just ignored her, having had enough of insanity for one day.

* * *

Many minutes later, a full and content group of students followed their prefects back to the Houses. Having forgotten their argument, the group left the Dining Hall in high spirits. Georgia had parted with them to go with their group to Hufflepuff, leaving the energized posse to talk animatedly amongst themselves as all adolescents do. 

"I really do think Georgia has such an infatuation with you," Herm teased lightly, poking Ron's arm. He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you out of your rocker? Whatever gave you that idea?"

The two girls and Harry froze in their tracks to take a look at Ron. After a few seconds, they burst into hysterical laughter.

"R-Ron, I-I can't even muster up the strength to-ahahaha-slap you, honk/snort!" Ginny shouted. Herm was leaning on Harry for support, wiping a few tears away.

"T-that poor girl!"

Harry could only nod as he clutched his stomach in hopeless mirth. Ron watch them interestedly. He shrugged.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

WRONG response. At that, they started having laughter convulses all over again. The moving group of Gryffindors glanced at them, avoiding them as a person would avoid a rabid hamster. Backing away very slowly.

5 minutes and one call from the prefects to "Hurry it up!" later, the group caught up with the bigger group, just in time to hear the new password. The Fat Lady gazed at them imperiously.

"Password?"

A prefect walked up to her. "_L'uome Universale_."

Ginny smiled inwardly. _The Universal Man. I highly doubt the Trio knew that, with the exception of Herm. _Through the thick crowd, she saw the Lady's painting hinge open and swing aside.

Pushing through the people, she stumbled upon small party goods and oh no. _Food._ A few seconds passed before everyone shouted, "Party time!"

Ginny, Hermione, and a few others pressed their fingers against their foreheads. _Ugh._ While Ron and Harry began eating again with Herm berating them, the redhead went up the stair to the dorms. Upon entering the room, she ran and threw herself onto her bed, messing up the covers and pillows. She grew quiet, listening to the raucous noise below.

"Alright, that's quite enough! Party time's over!" The shrill voice of McGonagall could be heard through walls and floors.

"Oh bugger…" the crowd groaned.

"Come on, enough dallying! Start cleaning up! I want this room spotless when I come back to check up on you lot!"

With a groan, Ginny threw herself off her bed and began unpacking her things quickly before the girls came upstairs and brought their chatter with them.

* * *

A few hours later, Ginny crept downstairs to the common room, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, book in hand. It was quite late now, almost one in the morning. She settled into a squishy armchair, the good one in front of the fire. She then tucked her knees under her chin and opened _Speak_ to page 20… 

"Ron? What are you doing at such a late time?"

Ginny stirred from her brief kip to the sounds of Hermione and Ron's conversation. Closing her book silently, she turned around slightly in her chair to witness a gentle tête-à-tête between two friends. It was a rather cute sight to behold. Hermione was dolled up in her pastel yellow jim-jams, complete with fuzzy white slippers. Hey, a girl was a girl. Meanwhile, Ron had on a gray shirt and old worn pajama bottoms. _Hmm…let's see what happens then, eh? Hehehe…_

The brunette tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Ron scratched the back of his neck. Everyone's wondering why I'm describing this.

"I should ask you the same thing," He replied.

"Answer mine first."

"I really don't feel like it."

"Then I won't answer yours."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"…"

"This is pointless."

"I agree."

"Then why are we standing here?"

"Because we just are."

"Well, okay then."

"Yes, okay then."

"…"

Ginny was about to slam her head against the chair but listened to reason and stopped. _This chat is going nowhere._ She groaned inwardly and was about to make herself known before she heard a soft chuckle from Herm. She stopped again and resumed eavesdropping.

"What are you chuckling about?" Ron asked. He looked near ghostly in the firelight with his pale skin and flame red hair.

"Nothing," Herm answered, "It's just that, with everything we've been through, you'd think, by now, we'd start to get along and not bite each other's heads off every other minute."

Ginny pressed closer against the chair. _Amen to that._

The red-haired boy lightly punched the brunette in the arm. "But I guess that's what makes our friendship stronger right?"

Hermione shot Ron a skeptical look. "If you could call _that_ a friendship."

He assumed a wounded expression. "Really now, I'm crushed. I thought what we had was special."

Herm looked at him oddly before an awkward silence ensued in which the two pals simply gazed at the fire and every once in a while, at each other. The hiding girl fidgeted in her hiding spot. _Come on, do something!_

Ron uneasily ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it's pretty late now. We should get going to bed."

Hermione stifled a yawn. "Yeah, I'm getting tired. Funny, I don't even remember why I came down here in the first place. Well, good night Ron."

She straightened his wrinkled T-shirt briefly before giving him a small smile. They were both about to walk up the stairs when-

THUMP! CRASH!

The two whipped their heads around to see Ginny getting up shakily from the ground, the chair upturned.

"Ahahaha…hi guys."

Enraged at her brother's thickheadedness and inability to seize the moment, the crazy girl had apparently slammed her fists on the chair hard enough to cause it to tip over, resulting in a spectacular crash into the carpet. Go figure.

"Ginny…" Ron said in a strangled voice, "were you listening in on our conversation the entire time?"

_Duh._ "Uh…of course not." She smiled sheepishly. "Err…I'll be going now…"

She then grabbed her book and high-tailed it outta there before her friends could inflict any bodily harm.

* * *

Welp, that's it for now! 

**A/N:** I realized midway in typing this chapter that Ron is a prefect. And I was thinking, _Bah! Ron is NOT prefect material! _So, in this story, Ron is not a prefect. That is all.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Year of Insanity and Perverty Insinuations**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. Because if I did, I wouldn't allow fanfiction to exist, muahahaha…

**A/N:** Hmm. Kinda disappointed with the reviews on chapter 3. Considering there were only THREE that reviewed…oh well. Win some, lose some. Anyway, since I posted this after HBP ( which I read by the way ), this pairing is officially no longer possible in the canon world. This story is now pre-HBP 'kay 'kay? Now, on with the show.

**Another A/N:** I also realized when it was way too late to fix it that Hermione was ALSO a prefect. So, I decided, that in this fic, Hermione is not a prefect. Besides, heh, it might ruin what I have in store for her…

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning at the Great Hall, Ginny was sitting meekly between Harry and Ron, who was next to Hermione, who was giving Gin curious stares every now and then. _Ugh. I'm so stupid. Why did I fall over last night? _Harry, being oblivious and thoughtful as he usually is, did not notice the redheaded girl having a sheepish expression from Hermione's continuous gaze. She continued to poke at her squashy oatmeal, watching it jiggle and make funny noises. _Bleh. _She pushed back the bowl and leaned back on her chair, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall strode into view, handing Gryffindors their class schedules. Ginny received hers, and she scrutinized it, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh blast," she said absentmindedly, "I only have 3 classes with Gia." (Come on, you guys remember her right! Ginny's best friend!)

"ARGH! Not again! Double potions! Why me!" bellowed Ron, who was shoveling the jiggly oatmeal into his mouth at warp speed. Hermione winced at the flying bits of food particles. Harry gave out a low whistle.

"Can't get any worse than this."

"Tell me about it," moaned Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and adamantly replied, "Whining isn't going to do you any good, boys."

The brunette then rose with her things in tow. "Let's get going. We've got Transfiguration first thing this morning."

Harry and Ron then grudgingly stood up and started to follow Hermione out of the Great Hall, leaving Ginny by her lonesome self. Aww. She looked around the Great Hall once more before getting up, pushing back her chair, and walked out with _her_ things in tow.

As she started towards Potions, she unzipped her bag, and dug her hand in, rummaging for something. A few seconds later, she pulled out the current novel she was reading, _Speak_, and flipped it to page 35. Her eyes roved for her spot and she found it; she stuck her nose in, forgetting everything else around her. Bad Ginny, bad.

As she rounded a corner, and as predicted and clichéd as possible, she bumped slightly against an unknown body, the other's shoulder making her drop her book on the ground. She immediately looked up to see the culprit and froze when she saw it was Malfoy, a sneer covering his face. _Of all people, it had to be him. Me and my accursed luck._

"Watch where you're going, Weaslette," he spat out, "now I have to burn my robes."

At that, she bristled indignantly and replied acidly, "Like you're one to talk, you oaf. Your nose is so high up in the air you can't even see where you're bloody going." She stooped down to pick up her book but he snatched it from her hands, looking at the cover. He sniffed.

"What's this rubbish? _Speak_? You're learning how to talk appropriately? You speak when addressed by an elder or superior. Otherwise, you shut your gob the whole time."

Ginny opened her mouth and closed it, repeating the actions twice more before wresting the book away from him. She wiped it with the hem of her sleeve, imitating his sniff.

"Hopefully you'll have to amputate your slimy hands since you touched my things." She stuffed the book back in her bag and briskly walked passed him, towards her destination while he, in turn, threw her a weak glare before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Two classes and one kip later, it was time for Charms. Georgia slid into a seat next to Ginny near the back as other people were filing in.

Gia tucked blond strands of hair behind her ears. "So, Ginny, why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

"Hanh? What do you mean?"

"I mean," the blond repeated with a sigh, "you left right after breakfast and I didn't realize it until the mealtime was over. Oh well, what's done is done."

"Oh, sorry, love, I forgot," the redhead said meekly. "I'm forgetting a lot these days."

Gia wrinkled her nose in agreement. "Damn straight."

"Oh shut up."

She drew the word out slowly. "Nope."

Ginny turned around to reply, but just as she was about to, Professor Flitwick came bustling in, commanding the classroom with his squeaky voice. ( snort, yeah right. )

"All right, everybody! Enough dilly-dallying! Let's get started, hmm?"

* * *

"Gin, I feel like going to the library."

Class was officially over for today and after a boring supper, the two palsies were heading towards a random direction. The Trio had scampered off to do whatever mischief they do and so they had nothing to do for tonight. All right, they BOTH had some homework, but that could be done later, right? Right.

"Okay, Gia, let's. But first, let me put my things in Gryffindor. I'll meet you there in 15."

The two parted their ways at the bottom of some stairs and Ginny went up, lugging her things. _Rawr, I've got too many things jammed in. I really shouldn't bring so many books along for free reading. Damn, these stairs are huge. If I don't hurry it up, this bag'll-_

And as if on cue, the bag split open, a vicious tear running straight through the back, whereupon her books and miscellaneous tumbled out. A few seconds passed before she slammed her bag on the ground and began picking her things up, a string of colorful expletives coming out of her mouth none too quietly. A chuckle was issued in front of her, and she whipped her head up. Her face fell as low as it could get without dropping on the floor.

"Argh," she cried lightly, and continued to gather her books into a pile. He smirked and turned up his nose.

"Have some respect for your superiors, girl."

She didn't look up. "I will if I run into one."

She got up, her things stuffed in her torn bag. Her hand was gripping the slash, bunching the fabric to prevent her books from falling. Ginny held her head high as she tried to charge ahead but Malfoy, the git that he was, started to walk down the stairs the same time she was going up, causing them to do that weird thing where both of you went to one side, then the other, in tandem.

After a few seconds of this going on, she finally stepped aside, letting him pass, but blowing him a nasty raspberry all the same. He raised an eyebrow and leered at her, baring his pearly whites.

"I advise you not to mess with me, Little Weaslette. I am a force to be reckoned with." The sentence came out low and drawled, unnerving the redhead slightly, but not enough to hand over her pride on a platter. She steeled her shoulders and haughtily looked him in the eyes.

"Bring. It. On." At that, she swept by him and continued her way up, until she had reached the top and turned on a corner, without another glance bestowed.

Oh! That Malfoy pisses me off to the point of exploding! Him and his snobby rudeness! Him and his egotistical hulk of a personality! How I would love to knee him in the-!

Angrily shouting the password, the Fat Lady let her enter with an "Hmph!" She stomped her way through the common room, up the stairs and into the rooms, her bag swinging about dangerously.

Five minutes later, she treaded the steps lightly, having brightened her mood by screaming into a pillow for a full minute without breathing. _I feel so much better. I could even-_

"-really should tell him, Hermione."

"I don't want to, though."

Ginny froze, her foot poised to hit the last step. She crouched down dared a peek at the scene in the Common Room.

"Look, I don't think this is going to ruin anything at all," Harry said earnestly. "Besides, it's about time you two stopped beating around the bush."

"Harry, you are insufferable. Come on, let's get going. We'll be late."

The two waltzed through the portrait door, laughing. The redhead came down, a gleeful expression covering her entire face. _Huahahaha! I knew it! Hermione fancies Ron! Now all there is to do is fix 'em up!_ Bristling with excitement at the discovered news, she happily skipped through the door, heading towards the library for her scheduled rendezvous.

"Georgia!"

"Eek! God, you scared me!"

Ginny sat down across from her buddy, who had surrounded herself with parchment, books, and an elegant-looking quill.

"Guess what I found out less than 10 minutes ago, Gia," gushed Ginny. Georgia leaned over the table, her green eyes wide with anticipation. "What?"

Psshpsstpssrrpsshhrrtt…

"No!"

"Yes!"

They both sat back down with a thump on their chairs; perhaps Gia's being the most depressed and heaviest. It dawned on Ginny.

"Oh no…"

"It's okay, I knew this would happen sooner or later anyway…"

The redhead squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. _I'm such a horrible friend! How could I tell her that! _She straightened her shoulders and smiled gigantically.

"Well then, let's hit the books, Gia! We haven't got all night, you know! And the better it is to forget about my stupid ogre brother too!"

* * *

It was a sleepy Ginny that trailed off to Gryffindor after an intense study session with Georgia in which the redhead completed copious amounts of homework and had shed blood and tears over a Potions essay. _Snape is evil. I will tear him limb from limb the next time I see him. Okay, maybe not, but the readers know what I mean._

As she passed by a small niche covered in shadows, a high-pitched giggle could be heard from the recess. Ginny froze, and turned her head in the direction of the sound. A few more giggles and then a distinct male voice shushed her. The redhead made a face of utmost distaste, wrinkling her nose for good measure. She took a step forward, determined to ignore the hormonal spectacle, when the couple abruptly stepped out.

A flushed Pansy was leaning on a pale Malfoy as they met Ginny in a standstill. The redhead stared at the blonde. Her lips were bruised and read. A bite mark was seen evident on her collarbone. Her clothes were rumpled and creased, as were Malfoy's. Suddenly, she felt herself get so _pissed_ at them for no particular reason. Her brown eyes expanded rapidly, her glare boring into them, until she turned on her heel and walked off without another word.

Parkinson blinked a few times before yawning languidly and saying in a snide tone, "What got up _her_ arse? Hmm, probably jealous that she can't get any, right Draco?"

He raised a one elegant eyebrow upwards and replied, "Right."

* * *

I finally got done, oh my gods! Whoo! You non-writers out there have no idea how horrible writer's block is! If you wouldn't mind, please review now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Year of Insanity and Perverty Insinuations**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No owning of the series nor the characters. My hands are clean.

**A/N:** This might be a pretty crappy chapter, considering I was writing this because I felt as if I had to so brace yourselves, people. Also, I apologize for any possible OOC moments of the characters later on in the fic. It's bound to come up. Actually, they're pretty OOC right now. Eh, on with the chapitre.

**Chapter 5** – **He found out!**

* * *

"Ginny, I'm quite bored down here! Do you mind terribly if we can go now?"

The redhead looked down from her broom to catch a glimpse of her blonde friend waving her arms around. She groaned inwardly. _She's bored already?_ She sighed and slowly made her broom descend until the tips of her feet touched the ground. She nimbly jumped off the broom, her robes billowing out behind as she grabbed her Cleansweep. Georgia gazed at Ginny with the slightest amount of envy. _How I wish I could fly like that…_

"_Alors. On y va,"_ said Ginny. Gia walked beside her as they exited the Quidditch field and towards the castle. As they were walking, the blonde asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I figure I'm just going to go to the library," she replied breezily. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose I can go do what little homework I have leftover from last night. Lucky you, having finished it all yesterday." She made an attempt at looking mad, but failed miserably. Her friend smiled and said smugly, "You should have been doing your homework instead of making googly eyes with Seamus Finnegan."

"Ooh!" Gia blushed furiously. "Was it that obvious?"

"Quite" came the adamant reply. She playfully punched her on the arm as they reached the castle. Georgia turned to look at Ginny. "I'll see you later. I hope you have in the library reading your novel." She wrinkled her small, pert nose in distaste at the thought of being stuck in the library, reading on a sunny day. The redhead laughed and said, "Maybe you'll catch Seamus _alone_."

The both of them then stuck their tongues out at each other and split, going their separate ways.

* * *

"Hello, Ginny." 

She looked up from her book to find Harry smiling affably at her. She returned the grin and motioned him over to her table, which was tucked in between 2 tall rows of bookshelves. He came and sat down in front of her. She put her novel down.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

Harry let out a wry chuckle and answered, "Well apparently, Hermione and Ron are."

A pregnant pause went by before it sank in and Ginny let out a deafening squeal with him wincing right after. She clapped a hand over her mouth as Harry sadly shook his dark head.

"It was about time he asked her," she said in a barely contained voice. The urge to shout and whoop was nearly overpowering. Harry laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"He told me this morning, as we were getting out of our beds. Haah, it was so funny, seeing him shuffle his feet and looking all awkward." As if on cue, he chuckled at the memory.

The redhead leaned over the table. "Where are they now?"

He yawned languorously and said, "Dunno. Probably outside the grounds, taking a romantic stroll." He snorted at the thought. She sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "It finally happened after all these years of beating around the bush."

He stopped leaning back and landed his chair legs on the ground with a _thud! _"Actually," he said, his voice low, "Ron and Hermione want to keep this a secret for as long as possible. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this." She widened her eyes and asked, "Why the hell would they want to keep it a secret?" To that, he could only answer with a shrug.

Ginny cocked her head to the side, propped up on her hands. _Blast! It would have been so much fun torturing them about it, especially Ron. I can't wait to see them! _She sighed again and smiled. Harry continued watching her. _She gets happy so easily…it's nice to see her like this… …! Of course, I meant that in a completely platonic, brotherly way! _

He blinked furiously and looked away from her, eliciting a curious expression from Ginny, who stopped looking off into space. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered nonchalantly, running a hand through his hair.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "O-kay."

She pushed her chair back and stood up, book in her hand. "I'm going to go look for them. Of course," she added hastily, "I won't do anything that'll give away your treachery. I merely want to observe if anything is noticeable. That is all."

He nodded solemnly and stood up as well. "My life is in your hands."

She laughed lightly. "Can you trust me with it?" she asked, smirking slightly. Once again, Harry was slow on a response because, once again, his mind drifted. _Her mouth is very red and small…it's a good color…Wha! _He snapped out of his daydream and said all in a rush, "Yeah, course I trust you. Now, why don't you go find them? I think I'm going to take a walk."

She gave him an odd look before nodding. "Um, okay then. See you around." She left the table with Harry slapping a hand to his forehead. _What in the world was I thinking?_

Weekends really were nice. Especially Saturdays when you finished all your homework already and you had nothing else to do for the rest of that day. Which was exactly the case as Ginny prowled the corridors in search of the secretive couple.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she whispered.

Five minutes later, she found them sitting by an open-air hallway, on one of the stone archways. _Nope, not one hint of a romantic relationship. Drat! Hmm, from here it looks like they're just talking. Wait! Do I see hands touching? Can it be? No-! Damn, it isn't. Okay, time to go say hello to them._

"Hello there!" she cried, waving a hand. Hermione turned and saw her, a look of surprise on her face. The redhead almost laughed and ran over there, her bag slapping against her side. She sat down upon reaching the couple and looked at Ron, whose neck was beginning to turn a lovely shade of red.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" Ginny asked bluntly. _Eep! Me and my big gob!_ Fortunately, Hermione replied smoothly, "We're just talking. Or," she added, "as close to talking as one could get with him." She shook her head and Ron shot the brunette a withering glare.

"Hey," he protested, "I thought it was no more silly name-calling and petty arguments for us."

Instead of a smart-ass comment, he received a small smile from her and she muttered, "Couldn't help myself…"

Ginny's eyes expanded rapidly. _Now it is blatantly obvious to anyone. They're screwed if they want to keep it a secret. _She snickered softly under her breath.

"Ginny," Ron said loudly, "I heard from Harry that you've sworn off boys for this year. Good for you, but why?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment and then frowned in thought. "I got tired of wasting my time on them. I'll just take a break for one year and then I can go back to worrying about them again."

He nodded solemnly. "I see. Well, saves me the trouble of prying them off of you." Ginny punched his arm in mock anger. "Really now, they're not all over me!"

"That's what you think," Hermione said knowingly. "I've seen the looks Dean Thomas gives you during supper. Not to mention Seamus Finnegan, who practically drools at you in the Common Room, Zacharias Smith who keeps following you in between classes, your ex Michael Corners who likes to watch you in the library, and lately D-"

"What! That many!" Ron bellowed. He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and fixed her with a n intense look. "Go ahead and extend that oath for the rest of your time at Hogwarts!"

The redhead chortled and swatted his hands away. "Don't' be daft, Ron, I'm not little anymore, you know. I can take care of myself without you breathing down my neck. Besides, I think that you'll need your time doing something else as opposed to 'protecting' me. " At the last part she smiled smugly. Her brother's ears went bright red and he sputtered, "Well I-I-I always have time for you! I'll make some time for you!"

Hermione chuckled sadly. "You're so hopeless…"

A short pause followed before Ginny got up, her bag in tow. "Well, I'm going to go see how I'm going to waste away all this time. Later." She walked off, leaving them alone. After Hermione thought she had put enough distance between them, she turned and whacked Ron upside the head.

"Why did you have to go and blush like a maniac!" she hissed. "Now she probably knows!"

"I didn't know I was," he replied apologetically, gently rubbing the side of his head. "Besides, I bet she could tell by you too."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yours was by far the worst."

Abruptly, he got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up too. "Come on," he said, "let's go take a walk. Walk of all that irritation."

With a huff and a sigh, she replied haughtily, "You're lucky I'm so lenient," but she wrapped her finger around his hand as they strolled away from the stone arch.

Ginny giggled evilly as she cautiously stepped out from behind a stone column. _Gods, that is so cute of them to walk off, holding hands like that!_ With wistful sigh, she wondered, _I wonder if…no wait! Get a hold of yourself girlie! Remember the promise! Stick to it!_ She determinedly straightened her shoulders and said to her herself aloud, "I will keep up the promise. Righto. No boys for a year. Yep. Why? Because they're arrogant, rude, self-centered bastards who-"

"-Can't help but overhear a rather loud and obnoxious Weasel with a big mouth," finished a lazy voice. Ginny squawked from surprise and whirled around to find _him_ casually leaning against the wall across from her with a bemused expression on his face. She gritted her teeth and spat out, "I wasn't done yet."

He shrugged. "Have I ever cared before?" She suddenly had a vision of him on a rack being stretched out while she was off to the side, cackling maliciously. She stomped up to him, her mouth set on a thin line.

"Why does it always seem that I am your preferred target? Am I a most favorable scapegoat? Do I have 'Torture me' written on my forehead? Why don't you just sod off now?" She pushed him into the wall, nearly making him lose balance and fall, but he recovered quickly, a growl passing his lips. He grabbed her upper arm tightly, earning a yelp from her, the both of them locking stares.

"Indeed I do," he said silkily, "you're a most fun target to taunt, don't flatter yourself by thinking you're any favorite of mine, and no I don't think I will 'sod off'." He released his grip, and she immediately started rubbing her arm, never breaking eye contact. _Ooh, the bastard! I'll rip off your bollocks if I could! _She realized that she was breathing heavily and she tried to calm down. _Take deep breaths. Don't let that Ferret get to you. _

Having regained her composure, she blinked coolly and said, "Right. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go. No point in wasting this lovely afternoon with you." She turned away and began to walk off before she heard him say, "And by the way, what an interesting promise you made, Weasley." She froze, turning to look back at him. A full-blown smirk was on his lips now and she could almost hear a pin drop.

"How did you find out?" she asked evenly. _And why am I getting myself worked up over it?_

"I have my ways," he drawled superciliously. "And I also think you won't make it. You're too weak."

Her eyes widened dangerously. "Excuse me!" she practically shrieked. "Well, I'll show you, bigheaded prat!"

His gray eyes glinted. "Go ahead and impress me. I'll be looking forward to it."

_Oh it's on now. _She walked up to him once more, until she was nearly nose-to-nose with him. There was a steely look in her eyes, something she took from her mother. "There is not one boy in Hogwarts worth looking at," she said venomously. He merely raised a blonde eyebrow before replying, "The same with the girls here."

Her mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before she shut it primly. If looks could kill, he'd be buried six feet under by now. She nodded jerkily and marched off with her head held high, the _stomp! stomp! _noises making their way down the hall, leaving Malfoy to raise an elegant eyebrow upwards at her ferocious temper and short fuse. _It is so much fun to make her angry. _

_

* * *

_

Short chapter, short chapter, I know! Sigh, I just can't seem to get into my groove lately! Promises of a better chapter coming up soon!

_Alors. On y va. _– Well. Let's get going.

**Next Time**

It has begun...


End file.
